


only falling in love

by lostinlodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Varchie!Centric, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlodge/pseuds/lostinlodge
Summary: a collection of varchie oneshots that are too fluffy for my taste but i write them anyway.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 40
Kudos: 44





	1. save something for wedding vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some tooth-rotting fluff because, Lord knows, we need it right now

It was their fourth anniversary as a couple, from sophomores in high school to sophomores in college. So much has changed and so little at the same time. Lately, Archie and Veronica moved to their very first _own_ apartment in Manhattan. Archie wasn’t necessarily keen on this idea since he was basically broke as a music student at NYU.

Veronica inherited a huge amount of money after her father, including Lodge Industries, currently managed by Hermione as the raven-haired girl is still learning and attending college classes.

Boy didn’t want to be like a trophy husband, moving into his girlfriend’s apartment without money to pay for it but Veronica insisted. _‘’Your hands are going to be worth millions one day.’’_ she claimed. He always had a hard time refusing to anything she asked, especially when she was looking at him with her puppy chocolate eyes.

He held onto every little thing. Dear morning kisses, drinking coffee together and watching Veronica read her notes before important exams, texting each other in between classes, cooking pasta as his girlfriend was observing him, not wanting to touch even a little spoon, seeing her smile when she finally tasted the dish. Watching movies together on Netflix, her cuddled in his muscular body, not remembering what the film was about since they started making out in the middle. And sex at the end of the day, if the two of them weren’t too tired. It feels like a honeymoon phase, though they’re not even married, Archie and Veronica are simply cherishing the time they had together, finally being by themselves and not sneaking around in the night, so their parents wouldn’t catch them in high school or waiting till their roommates were out - in college.

Fourth anniversary. Four years spent with the girl that captured his heart, that makes him fall in love with her, even more, every single day. He planned this date for _weeks_ , wanting it to be perfect ‘cause his girl deserves it and he hopes that everything will go well.

Veronica’s alarm rings at 7 AM to wake her up for her morning marketing classes. ‘’Archie, switch it off.’’ she tells him in a sleepy voice but doesn’t get any answer. ‘’Archie?’’ she opens her eyes and realizes that her boyfriend is, indeed, not in their bed. ‘’Archie?!’’ she tries but still - no answer. She gets up carefully, puts a silk purple robe on her body, and walks into the kitchen. He’s obviously out which is unfortunate since she counted on, at least, a few kisses from him, especially since it’s their anniversary today. As she’s making coffee, she notices a little note on the fridge.

_**I have a surprise for you tonight. You’ll find out more later. I love you, A.** _

As a perfect boyfriend he is, of course, he’s planning something. A smile creeps on Veronica’s mouth. _how did she get so lucky_ , she thinks and takes a sip from her cup of coffee, questioning if Archie will like the presents she got him.

She spent almost all day out, in Columbia, in her mom’s house on lunch and eventually landing on Kevin’s doorsteps ‘cause, earlier today, she texted Archie, asking about how she should dress and he told her that she doesn’t have to, necessarily, but she could wear pants, so _obviously_ she has to wear them, though she has no idea what clothes to choose. _‘’Girl, what would you do without me?’’_ Kevin sighed and the two of them went shopping to buy something since she has maybe two pairs of pants in her wardrobe.

It’s 6 PM and it’s already dark outside as it’s the end of October. She walks into the apartment but still no redhead insight. She decides to call him as she’s changing her clothes into the ones she got.

‘’I’m home. Where are you?’’ she asks with a little of annoyance in her voice. She’s impatient to finally see her boyfriend today.

‘’On the roof. Come on, it’s getting cold.’’ _what?!_ , she means to say but she can’t cause Archie hangs up before she has time to answer.

He apparently lost his mind. _Roof? Seriously?_ Though she’s excited to see what he planned for them there. She wears her jet black pants and amethyst- purple blouse and takes a black coat on it, so she wouldn’t get sick. She hastily searches for a present and goes on the roof by stairs.

He's laying on the white blanket, with a bottle of red wine and strawberries in chocolate prepared for his lovely girlfriend. There's also his present for her waiting, hidden in his pocket, for Veronica to show up. 

"Archie?" he hears her soft voice behind him. She has a wide smile on her face. "What is that?" she comes closer.

"Someone's happy to see me." he teases and gets up to take Veronica's hand and pulls her in a wistful kiss. "Do you like it?" he asks shyly, somewhat afraid of her opinion. _maybe she thinks it's cheesy or cliché_ , he considers. 

"I _love_ it." she touches his cheeks with her warm hands and closes the distance of their lips with a quick kiss. "Thank you." 

They're holding hands as they're walking to sit on the blanket together. "Okay, so I wanna go first with presents." Veronica announces and takes a medium-sized package, decorated in blue paper, from her bag. 

She's waiting for him to open the present, with an uneasy smile. He's not too gentle with paper and just rips it off. The first thing he notices is a little box. He opens it and finds a silver watch. "Well, now I feel like a trophy husband." he laughs and Veronica's smile widens. "Read the engraving in the back." 

_**Mad about my Archiekins. XO. V** _

"Is it nice?" he meets her hopeful eyes. 

"Nice?" he scoffs. "Ronnie, it's beautiful." after these words, she quickly leans to kiss him. "I shouldn't be surprised, you're _the_ best girlfriend ever, although… isn't it too much?" 

"Archie," Veronica's not mad at him for saying that, she probably expected it anyway. "haven't you learned already? I am _always_ too much." she hands him a second, much bigger package. "You're gonna like this one, Father Theresa." 

Behind the silver packing paper, there's a book, specifically an album, covered in lots of shiny stickers on the cover. Veronica has her fingers clasped, waiting to see his reaction as Archie's opening on the first page. He observes the pages, full of their photos and little notes written in Ronnie's handwriting. Veronica's not exactly a person who does this kind of thing by herself. She most definitely doesn't play with stickers, glitter, and glue so Archie is even doubly surprised by this. _She did it for him._ Archie rapidly approaches her small body. He touches her cheek with a left hand and pulls her closer to kiss her like he’s not going to see her again. After she breaks the kiss, giggling, he whispers thank you. 

"Wow, if I knew you would've liked it so much, maybe I would make it sooner." she tells him and tastes one of the strawberries on a plate. "Now your turn." she points at him with a bitten fruit. 

He searches for his present in his pocket and finds a wine-red little box for jewelry. As soon as Veronica sees it, she stops moving and barely swallows her food. 

"Archie-" 

He opens a box and a gold ring with a sparkler appears. He's not kneeling but still sitting on a blanket next to his disoriented girlfriend. 

"I know that you want to wait to get married for at least, like, five years so _no_ , I'm not proposing." he laughs at Ronnie's relieved expression. "It's a promise ring." he's claiming as he's reaching for Veronica's hand. "The last four years were probably the best years in my life and I couldn't be more grateful to meet you that night in Pop’s." her eyes already look shiny and he's not even half-done with his speech. "From the moment I first saw you, you were it for me. You're the smartest, nicest, and most beautiful girl and I'm so lucky to be with you." he pauses for a second. "I have no idea what life will throw at us but I know for sure that, as long as we have each other, we will survive everything. So I want to promise you that I will always love you and support you with everything you want to do and I will be by your side no matter what. _That's_ what this ring means."

"God, babe, you should save something for wedding vows." she announces as she's smudging the tears from her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so basically I decided to make this collection of oneshots, so I can practice writing. By the way, I suspended my WIP, I'll go back to it, eventually but definitely not right now cause it deals with b/a cheating and I just don't feel that I handled it well. Also, I have a multichapter in planning and I'm excited (and lowkey stressed lol) for it.
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr @/lostinlodge  
> twitter @/vcrslodge
> 
> mel xx


	2. that can be arranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little talk between varchie about their wedding

Archie and Veronica’s wedding date was right around the corner though the preparations didn’t seem to slow down. Archie couldn’t be more impressed in his fiancée’s abilities to balance wedding planning and her job as the CEO of her own company. Archie was helping her — sure. Usually, Veronica was assuring him how she didn’t need his help but she was asking him about his opinion, it was his wedding, too, after all. If she needed him to choose a color of napkins or decide on gifts for their guests, he would politely do it. He even had a chance to choose a suit for their big day, _well,_ kind of — he could choose a model but not color. Unfortunately, between arranging a wedding of a century and keeping her business in order, there wasn’t much time left for her and _them_.

It felt like Veronica was so caught up dealing with this whole wedding mess, even though they hired a planner to help them, that she forgot about herself for a moment. For the last few weeks, she was like a raven-haired shadow, Archie can’t even remember the last time they had a proper conversation or, at least, ate dinner together. At first, he understood that she had work but now Veronica really should take it slow. Or, at least, _slower_.

Archie is sitting on the sofa with a laptop on his lap, working on his new songs but suddenly, he hears glass breaking, coming from the kitchen area. He decides to check on Veronica and help her clean up the glass.

When he walks in, he sees a white plate in pieces all over the floor but he doesn’t see his fiancée right away. He goes deeper into the room and finds Veronica sitting on the floor with a few tears streaming down her red cheeks.

‘’Hey,’’ he hastily goes down to her height and touches softly her shoulder. ‘’what happened?’’

‘’I broke a plate.’’ She answers like nothing’s wrong, wipes away the last tear with an outer side of her hand, and tries to get up to clean the mess. ‘’I got this.’’

‘’Here, let me help you.’’ She shakes her head and tries to take the pieces of glass. ‘’ _Veronica._ ’’ He calls her by her full name only when he’s being serious and she perfectly knows that. Archie doesn’t sound mad though, only concerned. ‘’I’ll clean this up.’’

She doesn’t move but instead, Veronica just sits on the floor, waiting for her fiance to finish picking up the pieces. After that, he simply sits on the ground next to her and waits for her to say something, knowing that eventually, she will. Though minutes are passing and it doesn’t seem like she would be the first one to speak up.

‘’Ronnie,’’ he starts, softly voicing her name, ‘’what’s going on with you lately? I know that our wedding is soon but you’re definitely overworking yourself. You don’t have to-’’

She cuts his sentence. ‘’I _do_ have to!’’ She replies a little louder than she meant to. ‘’I do have to.’’ Her words turn into the whisper now. ‘’Listen, I really need this to be perfect. Not because I want this princess wedding from my childhood dreams or because my mom’s been calling me non-stop, talking about nothing else but because _we’re_ getting married.’’ Veronica turns around to meet Archie’s amber eyes. ‘’Archie, I love you. You’re the most important person in my life and you made _me_ a better person.’’ She pauses for a moment. ‘’We’ve been through so much together and I think that having this one ideal day would be nice.’’

‘’Yeah, it would be _nice_.’’ He makes her grin and leans to kiss her. Their soft lips meet though they smile against each other more, rather than kiss properly. ‘’I love you too but, to be honest, I don’t care about it that much as long you are the one walking down the aisle.’’

‘’I’ll keep that in mind, Archiekins.’’ She chuckles and they finally stand up together after sitting on the ground for the last 20 minutes.

‘’But _please_ , Ronnie, slow down. I could really use some quality time with my fiancée.’’

‘’Oh, that can be arranged, Archiekins.’’ She takes his hand and leads him to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr @/lostinlodge


	3. why are you smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for freya <3,
> 
> and her amazing prompts that i finally decided to write after weeks of procrastinating and trying not to fail my chemistry class lmao
> 
> prompt: ''Veronica has decided to assemble some furniture in their new apartment but has no clue what she’s doing''.

New York City has already welcomed autumn. Central Park’s trees were getting leafless and the leaves on the ground turned their colors to all shades of yellow and orange. Veronica Lodge had to, not only, change her wardrobe to warmer clothes but decided that now it’s a _perfect_ time to assemble some extra furniture into her brand-new apartment.

Well, not only _hers_ but also her boyfriend’s, Archie, who, for the first time, could feel how it’s like to live in Manhattan. _Manhattan_ because, after all, she’s a rich lady who’s not going to live on Queens (like Archie hoped, for some reason).

She only bought a coffee table and a bookshelf since they’re not in need of any other furniture, at least for now. Archie probably would kill her if he saw that she purchased something that _they don’t need_ , even though Veronica never feels that way.

For some reason, she thought that setting it by herself would be a great idea. The brunette could prove that she’s not just a spoiled rich girl who doesn’t know how to do basic human stuff. _Unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned._

_how hard can it be to build a coffee table_?, Veronica asks herself before unpacking a hefty box of random pieces that are supposed to make _something_.

She reads the instruction carefully while holding a few wooden pieces. ‘’Tighten the screws with a drill.’’ She says out loud. ‘’A drill? What it is even supposed to mean? Should I have it somewhere?’’

When Archie gets home, he meets a pile of paper and carton boxes at the front door. _Carton box and Veronica can’t mean anything good._ ‘’Hey, Ronnie, I’m home!’’ He yells.

His girlfriend doesn’t respond. _Now_ he’s worried. Archie walks into the living room and he doesn't have to search for his girl any longer. Veronica’s sitting in the middle of the room, _on the pile of furniture,_ mumbling some words, probably an instruction that she’s holding in her hands.

‘’Hey, what’s wrong?’’ He squats next to her immediately.

‘’What the hell is a screwdriver?!’’ She asks, seemingly frustrated.

‘’Why do you even need a screwdriver in the first place?’’ He chuckles, what must’ve irritated her even more. She throws the instruction at him.

‘’I can't do it!’’ Veronica exhales and lays on the chilly floor. ‘’I wanted to do something today and I bought furniture. I thought it would be a great idea to assemble it by myself because, hey, everyone can do it! But well, obviously I can’t. I’m _so_ useless, I literally don’t know how to live like a normal person, I-’’

At some point, Archie stopped listening to what Veronica was telling him. It’s not like he didn’t care, he just looked at her and smiled to himself thinking that even _Veronica Lodge_ has some insecurities. Though it’s not about appearance but the fact that she’s not able to assemble her freaking coffee table. This girl really can’t stop amazing him. In a good way, of course, even an adorable way, he could say.

She quickly wipes up a tear with her finger. ‘’-and I really don’t know why are you even dating me and why are you smiling?!’’ She giggles through her tears.

‘’Ronnie, I love you,’’ he cups her cheek, ‘’because you’re smart, you’re an amazing friend, you always take care of everyone, _especially_ me. Who cares if you can’t assemble a table? You have _me_ for that.’’ He chuckles and pulls her closer to put her in a hug. Her hands are wrapped around his red head as he’s trying to comfort her, caressing her back with his palm.

‘’I love you too.’’ She swiftly glances in his eyes before shutting a distance between their lips. Her lips delicately press on his. ‘’You’re really good at these comforting speeches, you know?’’ She teases him, still having her hands brushing his bright hair.

‘’Am I?’’ He questions before unexpectedly pushing her tiny body on the ground, slowly making wet marks on her neck.

‘’You’re certainly a handy man, Archiekins. I’m never going to touch unfolded furniture again.’’ She announces, sipping tea from the cup as she’s watching her man doing all the hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on:  
> tumblr @/lostinlodge  
> twitter @/chheronica


	4. we're really gonna be a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for izzie <3 love you!
> 
> prompt: "Archie and Veronica are choosing baby names."

When Archie and Veronica found out that they’re expecting their first child, they certainly thought that the time of pregnancy would be easier, certainly less stressful. To their surprise, it was not the case. From Veronica’s morning sickness to Archie doubting his parenting skills.

Though there were many lovely and worth remembering moments. For example, every ultrasound where they could see their unborn baby or buying clothes and furniture to the nursery. One of the best moments was, for sure, finding out the gender of their baby.

Veronica decided to throw a gender reveal party for the family and friends _but mostly for them_. They were supposed to pop the balloon. When the jet-black balloon broke, _pink_ confetti filled the room. _They were going to have a baby girl._

When it came to naming her, Veronica and Archie, both, had a different attitude. Archie had a couple of names he simply liked, whereas Veronica prepared a never-ending list of baby names.

‘’So,’’ Archie stops and glances at his wife who is sitting comfortably on the beige sofa in the living room. ‘’I think we could start discussing names for her.’’

‘’Oh, yeah, sure.’’ Veronica changes her position and sits straight. ‘’What do you have?’’

‘’I like Grace.’’ He reads from his limited list on his phone.

‘’Grace?’’ She grimaces but doesn't say anything else.

‘’Mhm, what about Charlotte?’’ He smiles hopefully, liking this name, in particular.

‘’It reminds me of a country singer. I’m not gonna name my daughter Charlotte.’’ Veronica shows him, with hand, to give other ideas, while also starting to search for her list on her smartphone.

‘’Olivia.’’ He states confidently. _She has to like this one._ ‘’What do you think?’’

‘’It’s cute. Too basic, though.’’ She moves to the edge of the sofa to get closer to her husband. ‘’Look, these names are not bad. They're just not… _enough_ , I guess.’’ She reaches out to touch his hand. ‘’She’s not going to be another Chloe. She’s going to be _our_ daughter. _Almost a royalty._ ’’ She half-jokes, putting soft smiles on both of their faces.

 _Yeah, that’s his wife._ ‘’Okay, so what do you have?’’ He asks, looking right into her chocolate eyes.

‘’Just read the whole list and tell me what names you like.’’ Veronica hands him her phone.

‘’Faye is really pretty.’’ Archie tells after a moment of silence.

‘’Oh, you’re looking on the middle names list.’’ She giggles and Archie realizes that the names are, indeed, divided into two sections. ‘’Yeah, one of my favorites, you know, it starts with an F,’’ Veronica mentions a little quieter. ‘’I just thought it would be nice to give her that name.’’

‘’Yeah, I agree.’’ He gets up to sit next to Ronnie and puts his arm around her, at the same time living a little kiss on her temple. ‘’I love you.’’ He whispers and rests his head on hers. Archie hands his wife the phone back. ‘’Okay, what about her first name though?’’

‘’Oh my God, there’s so many of them, I can’t decide on only one.’’ Veronica complaints, scrolling through all the options.

‘’ _Well_ , we can always have another baby.’’ He teases her, though he would love to have more children with Ronnie.

‘’Oh, no, no, no, Archie Andrews. I’m not having any more of your children for, at least, the next five years.’’ She announces and puts a hand on her belly. ‘’This one’s enough for me already and I haven’t even given birth yet.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Archie decides to not irritate Veronica more and goes back to baby names, ‘’what about Vivienne?’’

‘’I love it but I feel like it’s a little too similar to mine. _I mean_ , people were calling me Vee or Vivi a lot.’’

‘’But it would be cute.’’ He tries. ‘’Imagine you and mini you having matching names.’’

‘’But it’s not gonna happen, honey. Next.’’

They’re analyzing almost every name on the list, trying to find the perfect one for their daughter. Even though it’s Veronica’s list, she does care about Archie’s opinion on every name. Finally, it feels like they found _the one_.

‘’So… Arabella?’’ Veronica asks for the last time.

‘’Ever since I saw this name, it’s just stuck in my head.’’ He smiles warmly. ‘’I really think it could be _it_.’’

‘’Yeah, I know.’’ She looks into Archie’s hazel eyes. ‘’She could be our little Arabella.’’

‘’Okay, so Arabella Faye Lodge-Andrews.’’ Archie voices it for the first time.

‘’ _Actually_ , I’ve been thinking about it lately and I know that I said, at first, I want to hyphenate but I think she should be an Andrews.’’

This is something that Archie completely didn’t expect from Veronica. She was always pretty serious about her last name and he was perfectly okay with that. Though, this decision is means _a lot_ to him. ‘’What changed your mind?’’

‘’You know, I can’t really explain it but it just feels right.’’ She gives him a small smile.

‘’Okay. So our daughter’s name will be Arabella Faye Andrews.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Raven-haired girl moves her arms to Archie’s neck and hides her face in his torso. ‘’We’re really gonna be a family.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I pulled out my baby names list but realized that my names are too crazy for that. I used the most normal ones, trust me.
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr @/lostinlodge  
> twitter @/chheronica


End file.
